


【睡魔康】无疾而终

by Icosahedral



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icosahedral/pseuds/Icosahedral
Summary: 在这梦里，康斯坦丁死去两次。
Relationships: Sandman/John Constantine
Kudos: 9





	【睡魔康】无疾而终

这里其实特别吵，康斯坦丁的脑子却听不到由别人发出的声音。但他能听到自己的，自己的心跳声，血液流动的声音，咽进口水的声音还有干燥得快要烧起来的眼球。  
他已经两天没闭眼了，人在极度缺乏睡眠的时候心跳会加速，就像是铁锤子捶在木板上的响声从心脏那块地方砰砰地跃出。康斯坦丁觉得白粉吸多了也就是这样的感觉，脑子断断续续，白光一闪那根筋就断掉，也有可能是谁的手拿着小剪子穿过他的头盖骨然后把连着的什么神经给剪断了。他嘴里说的话完全不受脑子控制，他觉得在他不知道的哪个地方，脑子在分泌出一种令他发癫发疯的液体。  
酒保推给他一杯卖相不错的酒，“我想你需要这个。”  
啊，这个酒保长得可真不错，正常情况下康斯坦丁会把他带出去随便到什么地方干他一炮，但现在康斯坦丁就只能拿起那杯酒。  
“他……妈的，这里甚至没有能让人喝的酒……哪怕是一杯也好……”  
他嘟囔着，眼睛裹上一层黑，他思考拿着两根针顶在眼球前面让他再也合不上眼睛的可能，但伸手去拿倒放着高脚杯的时候手臂从高桌上哗啦带下去一堆玻璃杯，它们落在康斯坦丁脚边却一个都没有打碎，康斯坦丁诧异自己的手指还能摆动那么多玻璃制的杯子。  
杯子落在地上会被打碎，人摘下花朵会枯萎，康斯坦丁闭上眼睛会被丢进梦里，但这里的杯子不会碎花不会枯康斯坦丁感觉不到困倦。  
他妈的他已经睡着了。  
明白这点之后康斯坦丁精神里的疲倦突然一扫而光，再也没有要去找两根绣花针顶着眼皮的想法也没有要把一袋白粉抹在脸上了，因为这里他妈的一个人都没了，该死的没有一杯酒也没有一个人，全都不见了，就在那该死的被他砸下去杯子的那个时候，所有人都消失了，这回是真的一点儿声音都没了。  
他抓起冰块糊在脸上裹着风衣寻着门走出去，挨着皮肤的冰块融成的一点水让康斯坦丁整个人都畏缩起来，他边走边骂踹翻了一把椅子又在口袋里摸烟。该死的上帝啊，他终于摸到了一支从中间软掉的丝卡，他把它夹在手里像是握住了上帝的十字架女巫的捣药罐和随便什么能产生威胁的神奇玩意都行。  
他什么时候睡着的，也许是在哪个烂成泥的街角，连流浪狗跑到那里也只会抬起一条腿在墙根撒尿的地方。他会死在那里的，没有人愿意走进熏着臭气的烂街角，他会烂在那里跟周围的臭味道融在一起。往好里想一想也许他是闭眼睡在了哪家酒吧，就在他想努力让自己变得更精神一些的时候一下子睡在了那里。但等酒吧打烊了他就会被两个壮实的保安像扔猪一样扔在店门的垃圾堆上。所以可怜的康斯坦丁注定是要烂在垃圾堆里了。  
十分钟后康斯坦丁又踢开这间酒吧的门，在他梦里的这间酒吧，该死，所以这他妈的到底是不是他的梦？  
现在这间酒吧像是他一开始快要被脑子弄坏的样子。人，乌压压的人全都重新出现了。乐器打击在一起的声音，男人女人搞在一起随便他妈的发出什么样的声音，还有灌着冰块的酒。那也算酒吗？康斯坦丁觉得那只是白水加冰块甚至不能让他更清醒一点。但要是谁说他现在不清醒，他就把淋着冰块的水砸在那个人的头上。  
他闯进这里故意把自己撞进一群人中间，一个个结实的撞过去他收获了无数声fuck。但这该死的真实感，人和人撞的他肩膀发疼，他脑子里的那根神经又开始嗡嗡作响，康斯坦丁在人群中发出两声促狭的笑声，神经质的用双手捂住脸，他的笑声被更大的声音掩盖住他用双手捂住脸的奇怪动作被叠在人群之中。  
随便他妈的是谁的梦吧，他再也受不了了。  
康斯坦丁冲向吧台握住了一把切开西瓜的水果刀，他现在就要化身刽子手了，就用破开西瓜瓤的那把刀。他撑在吧台上几乎是扑向那个递给他白水加冰的酒保，他把他摁在地上打了他一拳然后就用那把刀破开了酒保的头颅，毫不犹豫地像是切开一只熟到烂掉的西瓜那样，而几乎算得上是柔软的水果刀破开人骨头居然那么顺利，就好像这把刀本就应该插在这漂亮酒保的眼珠子上。  
鲜血和尖叫声一起溅的老高，声音越过康斯坦丁脑子里的嗡嗡声然后全部消失不见，他的心跳开始恢复正常，呼吸逐渐趋于平稳。  
是的是的，一切本该如此，酒保的漂亮脸蛋和修长的身体全都变成碎成渣块的西瓜，人群的尖叫全都停止，再一次的全都消失不见包括这间本该就不存在酒吧。  
康斯坦丁从地上挣扎着爬起来，他抹了一把脸上的血，那就是西瓜汁而已，他一边摇摇晃晃撞出去一边把手掌上粘腻的果汁舔掉。  
然后他醒来，凌晨四点的时候康斯坦丁从垃圾堆里爬起来。他试图找个通宵的酒吧待到早上八九点，但是他身上发出的味道让他自己都快要呕吐，所以他也这样干了，他抱着路边的垃圾桶吐了个痛快，然后找到一个廉价的宾馆把自己泡在水里。  
但他这回可记着呢，装作精神奕奕的样子。但现在他让从水管破开来的水灌在眼睛里了，因为他妈的有人摁着他的头把他往水里带。  
康斯坦丁挣扎着要起来，但是身体都塞在浴缸里让他没有着力点，他闷着声抬起手去捏摁他脑袋的手臂，他复活了，但是松开他脑袋的手用穿过他的头发让他刚刚从水里抬起的头狠狠撞在了瓷制浴缸上。  
“你这婊子养的，该死的……”康斯坦丁嘴里不停地叫骂着，但实际上声音不怎么大，他太困了太疲倦了，他瞧着墨菲斯的漂亮脸蛋疑心自己捅死的那个烂掉的西瓜就是墨菲斯梦境里的化身。  
婊子养的活该被拘禁的睡魔，这一看就是万人骑的当婊子的黑发消瘦的哥特男。康斯坦丁的嘴巴一张一合但他的眼睛再也受不了，他的大脑控制着他的眼睛，他终于意识到自己合上了眼睛，他愿意的睡着而不是被拖拽到梦境的那种强制睡眠，该死的上一次他甚至感觉不到自己在睡觉。  
墨菲斯既然都来找他了，那他睡着或者不睡着已经没有什么差别了，如果非要在梦里解决问题那拜托这婊子养的梦之主宰让他先做一个美妙的梦境吧。  
是的，如康斯坦丁所愿，这是一个美妙的梦境，美食与葡萄酒还有香烟，鸟语花香，美不胜收。如果非要选一个地方死的话康斯坦丁也许是愿意死在这里的。  
但很快太阳被驱逐，乌云遮住了他的眼睛，暴雨淋在花和食物上，盛着香甜蜜糖的蜜水流在桌子上，康斯坦丁想要离开椅子离开这场突如其来的暴雨但他迈不动腿，一把飞来的匕首立在了桌子上，康斯坦丁吓得脸色发白，他妈的记仇的梦之主宰是要用这把刀给他来个人体解剖吗？  
他被无形的手摁在桌子上，匕首顺着他的胸膛割开，但好在没有直接破开他的肚子，那把匕首划开了他的衣服，当然也狠劲地让他胸膛流下鲜血，他敢肯定这就是报复。  
“嘿，墨菲斯，你要跟我玩这个吗？别这样对我，我很愿意跪在桌子下面舔你的屌，一个主动的绝不耍花招的康斯坦丁愿意跪在桌子底下舔你的屌。”  
康斯坦丁显然高估了自己，他的油嘴滑舌并没有打动梦之主宰，因为这狗杂种要玩的是那无耻的连环杀人凶手的游戏。  
甚至不是用匕首，是斧头。在康斯坦丁没来得及尖叫的时候墨菲斯举着那把斧头砍下了康斯坦丁的头颅。  
暴雨不停的下，滴在花上，滴在食物上，滴在他可怜的被分开的头颅和身体上。  
他死掉了，在他十分钟前也许愿意死掉的地方。可这不是烂掉的垃圾堆也不是廉价的宾馆浴缸，梦里可以有无数次的生与无数次的死。  
二十秒之后康斯坦丁喘着粗气淋着雨重新从桌子上爬起来，“嘿，墨菲斯，你这个狗杂种，你居然砍下了我的头！”  
康斯坦丁又变得富有生气起来，一瞬间死亡的离奇感将他的身体思绪通通带往天堂地狱。梦之主宰不属于天堂也不属于地狱，他拥有自己的世界，在这里他操控天堂地狱以及康斯坦丁。  
“我觉得你说的话非常有吸引力，约翰。”梦之主宰抓着康斯坦丁的头发让他扑通一声跪在草地上。  
康斯坦丁用手摸着自己的脖子，呵，他发出几声难听的笑声，他的脖子上很显然留下了一道可怖的疤痕，也许还在流血。可怜的约翰就要趴在地上舔这个二十秒之前杀死自己的黑发男人的屌了。  
但管他呢，康斯坦丁现在觉得自己无比精神，死过二十秒的康斯坦丁用手指剥开梦之主宰裤子上的扣子然后用嘴巴拉下拉链，隔着内裤舔墨菲斯的几把，他几乎隔着布料把墨菲斯舔硬舔好，当康斯坦丁用手将内裤都扯下来的时候阴茎直接被戳进了他的嘴里，他呜咽着吞下那玩意用舌头去舔它，但很快康斯坦丁生理性的退后被梦之主宰摁着后脑勺推回去。  
他以为他的阴茎是他妈浴缸里的水吗？该死！康斯坦丁恶狠狠的用牙齿咬了一口，虽然是咬但并不重，康斯坦丁明白这种情况下该怎么做，而什么样的小把戏不会让他被杀死第二次。但是显然梦之主宰被激怒了，他用手指扼住康斯坦丁的下巴将阴茎抽出来，液体蹭在康斯坦丁虽然兴奋却显得半死不活的脸上。  
然后墨菲斯一脚踹上康斯坦丁的胸膛让可怜的约翰扑在地上呕吐，接下来康斯坦丁被提起来摁在餐桌上，在这漂亮的景色里撅起屁股被梦之主宰狠狠地干。他可怜的屁股被塞进阴茎，而头颅又被砸上木桌，被割开的颈子暴露起来，显得无比脆弱。  
如果这时候梦之主宰要砍下他的头再草他的下半身也可以实现，耶稣基督呀，可这也太诡异了吧。但康斯坦丁显然也没有多么正常，他甚至问出了声，“你是打算砍下我的脑袋干我吗？”  
墨菲斯几乎要被这句话逗笑，“我的约翰，我砍下的头颅有什么用呢？既不能用来装点我的宫殿也不能捏在手里供我把玩，你的头颅会被我扔去垃圾堆的。”  
睡魔显然不能将分成两半的康斯坦丁草开，如果康斯坦丁分开的头颅可以让他的几把草进去，去把可爱又可恨的康斯坦丁的脑子绞碎或者是从被割开的颈口处把屌伸出去用直到能用几把碾碎心脏，也许墨菲斯很愿意这样做。虽然血腥又可怕，就像什么变态杀手的凶案现场。  
“当然，我更愿意把玩一个完整的康斯坦丁。”  
现在墨菲斯只想用几把肏开康斯坦丁的屁股。也许可怜的康斯坦丁是被他吓到了，所以他松开钳制他头颅的手，用手来摁住他的椎骨。他的几把肏开红软的肉像是手指插进泥软的土地那样，康斯坦丁被肏得翻着白眼，他嘴里随着冲撞呜咽，尾椎也被电流炸开，快感冲上脑子。抽插的阴茎绞着他的屁股，某种意义上他的脑子和心脏都被这根阴茎给草开了。  
“墨……菲斯……”康斯坦丁艰难的吐出几个音节。  
“什么，约翰。”  
“你他妈能不能直接给我一斧头算了，你这个婊子。”  
墨菲斯几乎是大笑起来，他笑得让这个梦境开始颤抖，“约翰，约翰，约翰康斯坦丁。”  
墨菲斯喊着他的名字，他将阴茎再一次捣进康斯坦丁的身体里然后松开摁住他身体的手，这回他用空出的两只手掐死了康斯坦丁。  
康斯坦丁双腿大张，双脚无力垂在地上，上半身还挂在餐桌上，他的眼睛停留在白眼上翻的样子，口水从无法闭合的嘴巴里流出来。墨菲斯的手掌死劲掐着他的脖子，梦之主宰非常爽快的扭断了康斯坦丁的脖子，他给了康斯坦丁一个痛快地死法，排在砍掉他头颅之后的那种死法。  
即使他的阴茎还绞在康斯坦丁的屁股里。但很快的，康斯坦丁的身体泛出白光慢慢消失，墨菲斯知道康斯坦丁马上就会在那个廉价的宾馆醒来。  
虽然这算不上一场好梦，但康斯坦丁至少是睡了一觉，一场充满着血腥与诡异的梦，康斯坦丁在这场梦里死去两次。  
他哼着歌，听不出什么旋律。让可爱可恨的康斯坦丁吃瘪令墨菲斯心情愉悦，他拾起桌子上的面包，想着待会要去找到康斯坦丁，得把那可怖的还流着血的疤痕留在康斯坦丁脆弱的脖子上。


End file.
